


Mad Love

by upholdhappiness



Category: Batman (Comics), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Jeon Jungkook as the Joker, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Park Jimin as Harley Quinn, Violence, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upholdhappiness/pseuds/upholdhappiness
Summary: “You have WHO—tied up WHERE?”[fanfiction based on the comic Batman, Mad Love by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm.I own nothing, except the adaptation from comic to novel]





	Mad Love

“You’re next, commissioner,” a sweet voice is heard from behind the reception.

“Swell,” answers the old, waiting man, frightened.

When he enters the dentist’s office, the doctor is turned with the back towards him, analyzing a scan.

“Have a seat. I’ll be right with you.” the doctor is heard.

The patient sits down immediately and chuckles softly, “I don’t mind saying I really hate these check-ups. If it wasn’t part of the required police physical, I probably wouldn’t come at all.”

The doctor chuckles darkly, “Oh, come now, commissioner…what in this miserable world is more beautiful…” he stops his sentence for a second before turning quickly around and reveling himself, “that a nice big, pretty smile!”

Before the man stays JK, dressed in a doctor’s gown, carrying a few sharp medical objects and laughing maniacally.

“YOU!”

The man hurries to get out of the chair, when a metal, weird box comes right towards him and explodes with a loud ‘Pop’. The strings from inside the box are keeping him captive in the chair.

“Naughty, naughty! Jump around like that and doctor won’t give you a lollipop.” the same voice from before is heard, but this time laughing evil. In the door sits Park Jimin, dressed in a tight doctor suit and wearing the infamous black and red clown cap. In his hands he holds a smoking g gun.

“You little-“ he tries to scream, but Jimin stuffs a clothing in his mouth to stop him.

“Tsk, tsk. This doesn’t look good at all,” JK exclaims, wearing a concentrated expression on his face while looking at the struggling man.

“Your diagnosis, Doctor J?”

“Well…I’m afraid…everything will have to go…!!” JK screams, holding a hammer drill in the old man’s face.

Right when the drill is about to touch the man’s forehead, the window behind them crashes and in comes RM, stopping the procedure.

“You’re a little early for your appointment, ya know.” JK looks over to him.

RM throws something on the floor, “It was an easy hint, JK,” the object is a pair of teeth, “Sloppy. Predictable. You’re losing your edge.”

“’Scuse me…” a voice behind him makes RM turn around. “But the teeth were my idea. And so’s this!!”

Jimin exclaims as he points a hose to RM. Through the hose comes gas, aimed exactly at RM’s face.

When RM falls, Jimin starts laughing hysterically, “HA! That’s a real gasser, huh, Mr. J?”

JK takes Jimin’s cap in to his hands and screams in his face with rage, “I give the punchlines around here! Got it?!”

“Y-Yessir!” Jimin responds in a frightened whisper.  
“Well, RM, it’s been a hoot as always, but I really must run.” JK says and tugs Jimin by his cap towards the exit. “Keep flossing and watch those between-meals snacks!” he bids his goodbye by throwing a bomb on the old man’s lap.

RM quickly takes the bomb and throws it out of the broken window. He shields the patient when the bomb explodes with a loud ‘boom.’ 

The poor man is finally able to talk and he looks at RM,  
“I really hate these check-ups.”


End file.
